bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kres Króla Dusz
| konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = 18 czerwca | miejsce = Reiōkyū i Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = Yhwach całkowicie pochłania Króla Dusz. | uczestnicy = *Król Dusz *Mimihagi *Cesarz Yhwach *Wielki Mistrz Stern Ritter Jugram Haschwalth *Stern Ritter A Uryū Ishida *Stern Ritter C - „The Compulsory” Pernida Parnkgjas *Stern Ritter D - „The Deathdealing” Askin Nakk Le Vaar *Stern Ritter G - „The Glutton” Liltotto Lamperd *Stern Ritter H - „The Heat” Bazz-B *Stern Ritter M - „The Miracle” Gerard Valkyrie *Stern Ritter U - „The Underbelly” NaNaNa Najahkoop *Stern Ritter X - „The X-Axis” Lille Barro *Stern Ritter Z - „The Zombie” Giselle Gewelle *Ichigo Kurosaki *Yoruichi Shihōin *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Ganju Shiba *Sōsuke Aizen *Wszechkapitan Shunsui Kyōraku *Kapitan Suì-Fēng *Kapitan Shinji Hirako *Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki *Kapitan Kenpachi Zaraki *Kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake *Kisuke Urahara *Love Aikawa *Lisa Yadōmaru *Hiyori Sarugaki *Hachigen Ushōda *Wicekapitan Nanao Ise *Wicekapitan Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Wicekapitan Isane Kotetsu *Wicekapitan Momo Hinamori *Wicekapitan Renji Abarai *Wicekapitan Shūhei Hisagi *Wicekapitan Nemu Kurotsuchi *Wicekapitan Rukia Kuchiki *Żołnierz 3. rangi Ikkaku Madarame *Żołnierz 3. rangi Hanatarō Yamada *Żołnierz 3. rangi Kiyone Kotetsu *Żołnierz 3. rangi Sentarō Kotsubaki *Żołnierz 5. rangi Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yūshirō Shihōin *3. Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *6. Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Riruka Dokugamine *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna }} Kres Króla Dusz jest wydarzeniem mającym miejsce podczas Świętej Wojny. Skupia się na cesarzu Wandenreich – Yhwachu, któremu udaje się dotrzeć do Króla Dusz, by wcielić w życie swój plan polegający na zabiciu Króla. Gdy Ichigo Kurosaki z przyjaciółmi docierają na miejsce, by walczyć z Ojcem Quincych, pozostali przy życiu członkowie Gotei 13 i Visoredzi opracowują swój plan, by dostać się do Pałacu Króla Dusz. Prolog Po pokonaniu Ichibe'e Hyōsube, Yhwach spogląda na zawieszony w górze Pałac. Zwraca się do Króla Dusz, zapowiadając, iż jest on następny w kolejce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 611, strony 3-6 Ciała zamordowanych strażników znaczą drogę przemarszu Yhwacha. Z wyciągniętym mieczem Quincy wchodzi do królewskiej komnaty. Oznajmia, że położy kres tej niekończącej się hańbie. Stwierdza, iż Król Dusz zapewne przewidział słońce, które rozświetli ten dzień. Gdy miecz przebija kryształ i ciało Króla Dusz, Yhwach żegna ojca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strony 1-4 W tym samym czasie Renji Abarai i Rukia Kuchiki docierają na gruzy przy barakach 12. Oddziału, gdzie spotykają kapitana Hirako i wicekapitana Ōmaedę, trzymającego w ramionach siostrę. Ōmaeda donośnie tłumaczy, że dzięki kapitanowi Hirako odparli atak wroga, ratując życie, więc jeśli ktoś ma problem do kapitana, ma problem do niego. Suì-Fēng uderza go za hałasowanie; wyjaśnia, że rany jej oraz Mareyo zostały wyleczone przez Hinamori. Objaśnia, że nie mogli pozostawić dziewczynki na polu walki, za co przeprasza. Renji półgębkiem komentuje, że Sui-Feng złagodniała, choć Rukia twierdzi, że zawsze taka była. Shinji przypomina, że w swej wiadomości Urahara nakazał, by wszyscy kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie przybyli tu, nawet jeśli mieliby opuścić walkę. Suì-Fēng przykłada dłoń, otwierając drzwi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strony 5-9 W laboratorium czekają już kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki oraz wicekapitan Nanao Ise. Urahara i Yūshirō Shihōin przygotowują tajemnicze ogrodzenie. Yūshirō wita się i z ukłonem dziękuje, że troszczyli się o jego siostrę. Suì-Fēng oblewa się rumieńcem, mówiąc, że chłopiec wyrósł. Wręcza mu kieszonkowe. Zauważając, że nikt jeszcze nie przybył, Shinji pyta Uraharę, co jest grane. Kisuke wyjaśnia stan poszczególnych kapitanów. Zdradza jednak, iż nie dostali żadnej wiadomości od 10. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strony 10-13 Wdarcie się do Pałacu Kiedy Shinji pyta, co zrobią po zgromadzeniu wszystkich, Urahara zdradza plan, który wszystkich szokuje – włamią się do Reiōkyū. Odpiera, że powinno być to możliwe dzięki przyniesionej przez Yūshirō broni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 612, strony 13-15 Wkrótce dołącza do nich Jūshirō Ukitake, który udzielał pomocy medycznej rannym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strona 4 Hirako wyraża swe niebotyczne zdumienie faktem, że to nie Ukitake potrzebował pomocy medycznej. Jūshirō pogodnie oznajmia, że gdy czuje się dobrze, może pomóc w leczeniu innych. Wyjaśnia, że ze względu na chorowitość posiada rozległą wiedzę o leczniczych technikach, a za jego plecami Kiyone i Sentarō zachwalają dowódcę. Kapitan 13. Oddziału stwierdza, że poza kapitanem Kenpachi Zarakim każdy może już się ruszać, po czym kieruje podziękowania dla Isane Kotetsu i Hanatarō Yamady. Isane odpiera, że pomogli tylko dzięki jego precyzyjnym poleceniom. Wtedy w drzwiach obok opatrzonych Ikkaku, Yumichiki i Hisagiego staje sam Zaraki. Pyta, kto niby nie może się ruszać. Ukitake jest pod wrażeniem. Gdy Kenpachi pyta, gdzie jest Yachiru, Urahara odpowiada, że poszukuje jej cały 11. Oddział. Prosi, by pozostał tu i poczekał, ale Kenpachi rusza do drzwi. Naukowiec używa Kidō, zagradzając wyjście; przeprasza, tłumacząc, że będzie problemem, jeśli ten wyjdzie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 5-7 Przed złym Zarakim staje Nanao. Kapitan 11. Oddziału każe jej zejść z drogi, lecz ta nakazuje mu przestać. Nanao przywołuje go do porządku, wołając, iż lepiej jeśli pozostawi poszukiwania podwładnym. Krzyczy, że teraz muszą skupić się na swoim zadaniu. Ikkaku i Yumichika wpatrują się w nią. Po chwili kapitan Zaraki odpuszcza, przyznając rację Ise. Urahara prosi wszystkich, by ustawili się w przygotowanym okręgu. Rozdaje im kule, by napełnili je Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 8-10 Hachi, Lisa, Love i dźwigająca spory czajniczek Hiyori wchodzą do środka pytając, czy Shinigami są już gotowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strona 1 Hirako (zdziwiony obecnością kompanów) i Sarugaki przekomarzają się w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. Hiyori wylewa zawartość zbiornika pod stopy Shinigami. Gdy Rukia zauważa, że ciecz nie jest mokra, Urahara wyjaśnia, iż jest to substancja powstała przy zniekształceniach między Soul Society a Dangai. Tłumaczy, że Yoruichi dostarczyła niewielką jej ilość, przeznaczoną dla nagłych sytuacji, natomiast reszta zgromadziła pozostałą, oczyszczoną porcję. Naukowiec zwraca się do Visoredów, mówiąc, że w sali powinni znaleźć kimono Shinigami. Hiyori denerwuje się, lecz Love przerzuca ją sobie przez ramię, ucinając dyskusję. Przypomina, że Rose, Kensei i Shinji postawili na szali swe życia; zakazuje jej wracać z takim wyrazem twarzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strony 2-5 Zaraki pyta, czy po napełnieniu kul Reiatsu zostaną wystrzeleni, lecz założyciel SRT zaprzecza. Zdradza, że stworzą bramę prowadzącą bezpośrednio do Pałacu. Mówi, że nie mogliby skorzystać z tego, gdyby Ichigo nie przedarł się przez bariery. Ostrzega, że może nie być powrotu. Wówczas Suì-Fēng irytuje się. Kisuke odpiera, iż nie potrafi układać motywujących mów, lecz kapitan 2. Oddziału woła, że nie o to jej chodzi – pyta, czy sądzi, że jego słowa obudzą wątpliwości. Woła, że jeśli kiedykolwiek był częścią Gotei 13, nie powinien ich nie doceniać. Kapitan Ukitake odpiera, iż wszyscy myślą tak samo. Kenpachi rzuca, że nie obchodzi go, czy są niedoceniani. Nie obchodzi go, czy wrócą, czy nie. Oznajmia, że dopóki będzie mógł zmiażdżyć wszystko na swojej drodze, dopóty uśmiech będzie na jego twarzy. Urahara uśmiecha się. W przylegającej do laboratorium sali dawna wicekapitan 12. Oddziału po wielu latach zakłada Shihakushō.Manga Bleach'; Rozdział 614, strony 5-9 Przybycie grupy Ichigo Tymczasem w Pałacu zjawiają się Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Yoruichi Shihōin i Ganju Shiba. Yhwach w myślach przeklina Mnicha. Mówi Ichigo, że zostanie zmiażdżony przez koła przeznaczenia. Mówi, by był wdzięczny, ponieważ to te ręce go uśmiercą.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 11-13 Ichigo wychodzi naprzeciw Yhwacha, mówiąc, że przybyli go zatrzymać. Kiedy ten odpowiada, że widział wszystko, Orihime zwraca uwagę przyjaciela na oczy mężczyzny. Yhwach mówi, że oczy te są dowodem bycia prawdziwym Quincym. Opisuje wszystko, co uczynili nim przybyli do komnat. Odsłania przebitego mieczem Króla Dusz, orzekając, iż może być za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. Ichigo szybko odbija się, wyciągając miecz z ciała Króla. Yhwach stwierdza, że Ichigo własnoręcznie przyniesie kres Soul Society. Na oczach przyjaciół czarno-biały wzór pokrywa Kurosakiego. Trzymanym w dłoniach mieczem Ichigo szeroko tnie Króla. Lider Wandenreich wyjawia, iż płynąca w jego żyłach krew, krew Quincy, nie może znieść egzystencji Króla Dusz. Zaprasza, by razem spojrzeli na zagładę Soul Society. Pierwsze pęknięcie przebiega po podstawie otoczonego kopułą miasta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strony 10-17 Po ataku Ichigo kryształ i ciało Króla Dusz rozpadają się na dwie części. Wpatrując się w to z rozpaczą, Ichigo upada na kolana. Yhwach wyjawia, iż Ichigo przybył tu by wysłanymi rękoma wymierzyć Królowi ostatnie cięcie. Kurosaki pyta, dlaczego ciął Króla. Pyta, dlaczego nie mógł wypuścić miecza z dłoni. Przywódca Wandenreich zdradza, iż jego litera „'A'”, pochodząca od słowa The Almighty, pozwala mu zobaczyć przyszłość, a także skraść wszelką moc. Tłumaczy, że przekazał mu Reiatsu ze swego miecza. Krzyczy, że gdy krew Quincy krąży w jego żyłach, Ichigo nie może wybaczyć – musi zabić Króla Dusz. Wzór żył znika; Ichigo puszcza miecz Yhwacha, sięgając po własny. Naciera na wroga. Ten pyta, czy chłopak wciąż ma powód do walki, choć Soul Society właśnie ulega zagładzie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 615, strony 2-10 Yhwach krzyczy, że Król Dusz został stworzony, by zapewnić równowagę. Teraz, gdy odszedł, Soul Society powróci do pierwotnej formy. Woła, że to wszystko dzięki Ichigo. Wówczas Yoruichi rozpościera wokół Yhwacha siatkę nici. Uprzedza, że jeśli się ruszy, zostanie przez nie poszatkowany. Krzyczy, by Orihime uratowała Króla. Inoue używa techniki, lecz jej tarcza rozpada się. Yhwach woła, że ludzkie zdolności nie są w stanie uzdrowić Króla. On już nigdy nie powróci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 615, strony 14-17 Nadejście Mimihagi Powrót Sōsuke Aizena Bunt Następstwa Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Fall of the Soul King Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Tylko manga